The gift
by Fire Byrd
Summary: It's Jakes b-day, there's is olny one thing he wants, and Jeo is going to get it.


((This was ONLY a dream, so YES it is childish and an unreal idea, it was a nice idea and I told you at the bottoem that it was only a dream!)) It was a few days before Jake's birthday, infect, three days. Perfect. I walked up Jake's front door, I knocked. Tom answered the door. "Hi Tom!" I said, not at all surprised to see them. "Hi, F. B. sorry Jake isn't here," like he had to leave really fast. "That's okay I wanted to you anyway," I said as I steeped through the door. "It's about Jake's b-day, I think I have something that he may like but I am not sure, I need your info as his big brother." I said with a big smile on my face. "Oh? What is it?" He asked. "It's in the woods, it's kind of big to haul around, I need you to come with me." If the Yeerk in his head fell for this trap, the Yeerks were dumber then I thought. "Well, okay, I have to go to a meeting of the Sharing, but the woods are on the way, you want to take my car?" he said as he pick up his back and we started down the street. A few minutes later we got to the forest. "Okay ready?" I asked him, them under my breath I added "ready to die." We walked in to the woods, it was late afternoon by now, and we keep walking. Tom keep looking at his watch. I figured it was a really important meeting of the Yeerks, like one involving Visser Three or he had to go feed again, well that did not matter, he, the Yeerk you never make it meeting or to the Yeerk pool. "F. B. I really have to get to the meeting, they are choosing new full members to night, and I have to be there," he side like it was it was matter of life and death, I knew it was.   
By sundown we reached the old shed, it was the same one we had keep Jake in when he became a Controller. Tom looked at me weirdly. "This is Jake's gift?" His asked like maybe he figured out my trap, well I had no fear of that happening, it was to late for him to run now. "Well, the gift is inside the shed, go in and take a look," I said almost laughing to have gotten this far. Tom went in side, I followed him. I shut the door behind me and locked it. "I don't see anything," Tom said getting mad. "Of course not, the gift I want to give Jake, is you Tom. I want to free the real Tom, that will be my gift to Jake," I said with an evil smile on my face. "You can stop joking, F. B. I have no idea what you are talking about and you are freighting me." He said a little nerves. " I know all about the Yeerk plan to take over Earth, infect I now a little to much." I said I as I began to demorph. My skin trued a nice purple, my mouth went a way, and front hoofs and legs came out of my chest, the look on Tom's face was of pure horror, he knew what I was, and this was the end. {} I said, this was a great moment for me I might free Tom, I really hope so. I walked over to Tom and tied him up with simple rope, it was weird, this time I did not have to worry about him turning in to a strong animal and ripping the ropes off, I was dealing with a week human. {} I said. "F. B? A blood thirsty Andalite? Sweet F. B. a cold blooded killer, " Tom laughed, {_} He was kind of right, F. B. was the nice part of me, the part I could just be nice and normal for two hours at a time. I left him to feed, I was a little worried that Ax or Tobias may hear him and untie him, but na. I feed for a while, and I was so pleased with my self. I also got stuff for the human needs of Tom, like food and water. I also left a note at my scoop that told them that I had gone off to think and would be back in three days. That should leave me free for a few days. I want back to the shed where Tom was waiting for me. "So my captor has return to taunt me some more?" He asked {__} I then left. I know Tom, the real Tom would, do as I asked, he would make the Yeerk pay for what it had done to him and his family. The days went by, very quickly, Then it was Jake's birth day, the Yeerks last day. The end came very quite, the Yeerk just slid out of Tom's ear. Tom looked up at me with tires in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you," he keep saying over and over again. {} I remained him, "You, have no idea, lead the way," he was still crying when I untied him, {__} I said this was one of the greatest moments in my life, first one person freed then the rest would fallow, I could feel it in my hearts.  
I lead the way to Ax and my scoops, "F. B.? Jake will see you, you need to morph human now," Tom pleaded. {} Tom did as I asked. I walked in to the clearing where are scoops are. The others were all there, Jake was showing him what he had gotten for his birth day, and talking about how, Tom had gone missing. "So there you are," Marco said as I got near. "Where have you been?" Jake asked. I just smiled, and said in a very calm voice. {__} I asked him. He nodded yes. I took a breath, {} Tom came out of hinding, and went and hugged Jake. Jake looked like he had lost the war. "Jake, I am free, from what? You don't need to know but I am me now and forever." Jake looked over to me, and I said yes that Tom was free, and I had freed him. Then I say something I never thought I see, Jake cried, {Happy birth day Jake,} I said.  
And that's when Ax's snoring woke me up, it had **only been dream,** {Darn, it had been so real,} I thought, but I know it was a dream there was to many holes not filled, like if Tom did go missing for three days the Yeerks would come looking for him, so would Jake and his family. But that did not stop me thinking about how I could make the plan work, and try to free him._


End file.
